


Blood Brothers

by jrt131n



Series: BLOOD BROTHER Chronicles [1]
Category: EXO, Infinite (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrt131n/pseuds/jrt131n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when what seems to be just another dog attack turns out to be a much more then these teens bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually a story I made for a different fandom a couple of years back, I decided to dust it off take a look at it and came to the conclusion that this could work as a SHINee story. This is one of my favorite stories that I ever written and I really wanted to give in life instead of it just saying in limbo. Also note that this is going to be a series, the sequel will have more smut then this one. This is kind of like the eye before the storm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was actually a story I made for a different fandom a couple of years back, I decided to dust it off take a look at it and came to the conclusion that this could work as a SHINee story. This is one of my favorite stories that I ever written and I really wanted to give in life instead of it just saying in limbo.

This wasn’t going to be good, not one bit. He could feel the tension in the air between Minho and his mother. Taemin had decided that not taking Onew up on his offer to take him home and going home with his mom and an angry Minho after the huge blow out from school probably wasn’t the smartest thing he had done. The blow out had been between Minho and a teacher, the cause of it, Taemin wasn’t sure. But he knew for one thing, that Minho probably had been the first to throw a punch. Taemin had begun to wonder if Minho was ever going to think before he did something. He was always the one to do something risky no matter how it may affect those around him. Some could think of that as a good trait to have, but it could be the one thing that could be the end of everything.

Taemin glance over at his mom, watching the way that she bit harshly down on her bottom lips. If she continues to bite any harder she would surely draw blood. She let out a shaky sigh, using her large expressive eyes to look over at her son. Minho sat in the front seat, wearing an unmovable scowl on his face. She glanced down at his right fist, taking note at how hard he was clenching his fist. It was as if Minho was trying to reframe from hitting anyone else so he chose to keep his hand in this position. “Minho-ah, this is getting to the point where I just don’t know what to do anymore. This is your eighth fight this month. And it was with a teacher! You can’t keep this up. Do you realize that they can kick you out of school for this?

Minho let out a deep sigh. “I’ve already heard this. I honestly don’t want to hear this again.”

Su-Jin looked sharply at Minho. “You may have heard it before, but I’m not sure if you understand the position that you get yourself in when you have your little temper tantrums.” Minho snorted, running his fingers through his hair. “Can we please just drop it? It wasn’t even that serious in the first place. He said something stupid and I called him out on it. How the hell does that make me the one at fault? Taemin was there.”

Taemin winced when he heard his name be brought into the conversation. He looked from the window, to the back of his step brother’s head. “Don’t drag me into this, I want no part.”  
Minho whirled around in his seat, sneering at Taemin. “You little shit!”

“Minho, watch your mouth!” Su-Jin sighed, running her hands roughly through her uncombed hair.

He cursed under his breath, giving Taemin one last glare before fully turning back around in his seat. Taemin let out the air he didn’t even know that he had been holding. He cared about Minho and would do anything for him, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t times where Taemin was afraid of him. Minho had a Jackal and Hyde kind of personality. He could be the sweetest person one minute, and the nastiest person the next. There was a time when he was just his normal older step brother who would help him with homework and play soccer with him.  
He was the sweetest person, sweet like honey. But that all changed when Yoogeun had….

 

Taemin was snapped out of his dazed when the car came to a stop. He looked out the window, staring blankly at the large bleak house he called home. Everything had changed. His family, his home, his friends, his self being, all had change.

* * *

  
Taemin moved slowly out of the car and walked towards the large house, staring down at his feet as he moved. He could feel Minho’s eyes burning holes on the back of his head. As soon as he was in the house, he made a rush for his bedroom, or basement, that he shared with Minho. He slammed the door behind him. He quickly removed his jacket, throwing it over a chair. He then removed his shoes and hoodie, and then made a final move to take off his school uniform and dress in more comfortable clothes. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans with tears on the knees and an oversize t-shirt.

He then turned on the desk light.

He looked over at the clock, noting that it was after 8:39pm, which meant that the others would probably be over at Key’s house doing god knows what.

He stood in the middle of his room, taking a look at his mini escape from reality; his side of the room was much different from Minho’s. The walls were painted a dark purple, covered in different outrageous art, art that he had to talk his mother into letting him put up. A tall black painted bookshelf stood next to his bed, he had different books from Anne Rice and Steven King, a skull head candle holder, a Lizzie Borden doll holding a bloody ax and some other things. Next to the bookshelf was a gigantic trunk suitcase. He had gotten it from a flea market in the Hongdae area a couple of months back. He had replaced an old dresser draw and moved most, if not all, all of his clothes into it. His bed was something out of a vampire novel, a brown color bed, with hand carved details, in a gothic style, king sized bed. He had carved his name into the bedpost out of sheer boredom one day just for the hell of it. He had a katana blade that his stepdad had gotten from him from his trip to Japan. He hung it up on hooks that was placed above is headboard. That had worried his mom, but he had promised not to take the blade out of its shaft. Though there were times when he was alone that he would practice handling it in the backyard.

He then looked over at Minho’s side of the room, what was once a really chic and clean living space became a bleak representation of what Minho had become. He had put up a mesh curtain blocking out what he could of the outside world. He had decided to do so in order to have his own personal space. He had a dark brown nightstand, matching his bed. The walls were covered in array of different photos that Minho had taken of Taemin and the three friends that the two manage to keep in their lives. The pictures were morbid and foreboding, something that didn’t sit all too well with their parents.

Besides Minho’s bed a black loveseat, a computer desk, a small lamp, an iron chair, a black laptop that was covered in all types of scratches and markings, a printer sat next to it, along with a camera, and some other equipment. Minho had a dresser draw, covered in stickers and other type of graffiti that he let Taemin and his friends do.

Taemin moved from his side of the room and took a couple of steps to stand in front of the pictured covered wall. It was like looking at a slide show. There were some pictures from when they were younger, one of which when he had first met Minho. They had been six and four at the time, but they immediately became close. It was as if they had known each other from a time before. He continued to look through the photos. There were some with their friends, Onew, Jonghyun and Kibum or Key as he likes to be called. One of the picture putting a small smile on his face was one of which they were all covered in birthday cake, with a crying Key in the middle. It had been on his tenth birthday party. He hadn’t spoken to them for about two weeks until he finally gave in to all the puppy dog looks Jonghyun had given him. But as quickly as the happy pictures came they were soon replace by what some would call outright horrifying pictures.

Deciding to overlook the terrifying pictures, Taemin had focus on one particular photo. Placing a gentle hand on one of the pictures, a small boy with large brown joyful feel eyes stared back at him. He had a smile as wide as the sea and was holding a huge teddy bear in his arms. He was the picture of innocents; there was no worry or fear behind his eyes. He was nothing but pure innocents and happiness. Taemin mind begin to wonder, if that day had not happen…how different it would all be.

“What the fuck are you doing on my side of the room?”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the first chapter of Blood Brothers, please tell me what you think all reviews and whatnot are very much welcome. But please be respectful. Thanks so much and until next time. I actually have like 10 more chapters of this already written I just need to rewrite it so that it fits for SHINee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when what seems to be just another dog attack turns out to be a much more then these teens bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a triple update so to get people interested. I'm actually in the process of writing the fourth chapter. ^_^

“What the fuck are you doing on my side of the room?”

Taemin whirled around, facing a red faced Minho. His stance read that he wasn’t in a brotherly loving kind of mood. He stared down at Taemin, his fist clutched tightly to his side. His chested puffed out. His eyes were cold as he glared at Taemin. If looks could kill, Taemin would have been six feet under right now. Minho pushed passed Taemin, he begin to take off his uniform, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He searched his draws for some clothes to put on. His long hair was tousled, probably from consistently running his fingers through it out of frustration.

In Taemin’s honest opinion, Minho never looked better. But he would never admit that out loud.

“How many times have I told you, don’t go near my side without asking me or if I’m not here?!” He grabbed Taemin, yanking him away from the wall and pushing him onto his side of the room.

Minho for a lack of better words had developed a thing about his privative and personal space. He didn’t want anyone in his personal, even if that person was his parents, friends or even Taemin,

Taemin bounced on his bed, rubbing his bruising arm. “That hurt damnit! Sorry, I was just looking at the pictures, I can’t look?”

“You can look from where you are.” Minho said hotly. He moved away from his draws when he didn’t find anything to his liking. He kicked his uniform to the side next to his bed. He reached for a hoodie he had hanging on the back of his chair and quickly placed it over his torso. He put on a pair of black sweat pants that he had on the floor.  He sat down in front of his laptop, turning it on. He glanced over at Taemin. “Are you just gonna stand there staring at me all night like a fucking idiot?”

Taemin sighed, shaking his head. He sat Indian style on his bed, reaching for his novel on his nightstand. He held the tip of his thumb to his mouth and bite down on it. This was a habit that he had developed at the age of seven. He did this whenever he was deep in thought or when he was nervous about something. He glance up over at Minho. “So, what happened upstairs?”

Minho sighed, learning back against his chair. “Nothing much really.”

Taemin raised an eyebrow. “Nothing much? Mom didn’t do anything? Didn’t even say anything?”

“Why the fucks do you even care?” Minho said sounding very irritated.

“Maybe because, you’re my brother. Isn’t that enough?” Taemin asked softly.

Minho snorted; he never took his eyes off his laptop to face Taemin. “Man, what the fuck ever. You’re just being a nosy little snot. If you must know, mom said that once Dad gets home from, that’s when we’ll talk. Because god forbid if she actually parents without him and acts like she has a fucking brain in that head of hers.”

Over the years, Minho had developed a huge fondness for cursing up a storm. Taemin wasn’t really sure when it started, just that one day he was watching TV upstairs and Minho had been in the kitchen, he had dropped a plate and screamed out a curse word. Taemin let out a sigh. “Must every word that comes out of your mouth be a curse words. You know how mom is about cursing.”

“Yeah well, mom isn’t down here so it shouldn’t matter what the fuck I saw, ok?”

“I’m just saying. When we’re with mom and dad, they don’t like it too much.”

“Dad doesn’t like the words boobs, masturbate and panties.”

Taemin thought about for a bit before replying back. “Dad is a bit weird, huh?”

Minho sighed. “Just a little bit. But that’s just the way Dad is.”

That was pretty much the last thing that was said between the two. This is how it was with them now. Before, they would have long conversation about pretty much anything one could think of. They would talk about all kinds of things likes, insets, movies, cartoon characters, which teacher at school smelled the worst or which one had the weirdest facial hair. But now, their conversations didn’t last but maybe ten minutes, or even fifteen if they were lucky.

Just then, there was a knock on the basement door that leads to the yard. Taemin go off his bed and went to open the door. On the other side was a young male wearing a navy blue hoodie that was easily to big on him and the same black slacks that Taemin had on. He shuffled through the door, taking off his massager book bag and placing it by against the wall by the door. He removed his hoodie and revealed jet black hair with rainbow color strip going through different section of his hair. He then took off his hoodie revealing a similar school uniform like that of Taemin’s and Minho’s. “Hey Taemin.” He made sure to wipe his black Dr. Martens on the placemat before completely stepping foot into the room. “Hi Kibum. You didn’t have work today?”

“Nope, and thank god for that, I really wasn’t in the mood to deal with pretentious assholes that want skim milk, not soy milk in their double shot chocolate whatever’s. I was actually on my way to Jjong’s house for a bit. I would have been there sooner, but he had some relatives over that he still refuses for me to meet, and I really don’t feel like being home.”

He draped himself across Taemin’s bed, blowing a piece of his hair out of his eye. His cat like eyes scanned the room until they fell on Minho, who was still in the same spot on his laptop looking up some unknown thing. Kibum scrunched up his face at Minho. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was being completely ignored. “You know, it’s rude not to acknowledge someone when they come into your house, don’t you?”

Minho rolled his eyes and mumbled a halfhearted “hey” before continuing on with is laptop. Kibum sucked his teeth before turning his attention to Taemin. “So, anyway, let me cut to the chase.”

Taemin groaned. He had a feeling that Kibum wasn’t just here to past the time before going over to Jonghyun’s house. “What did you hear?” Taemin took a sit on the opposite side of the bed. Kibum was a such a gossip, sometimes it came in handy, like the time there was that rumor that one of the teachers were messing around with one of the students. It turned out to be true and that teacher was, not surprisingly, let go. But there were a time and a place for gossip, and right now, was not one of those times. But Kibum wouldn’t care, so long as he was in on something. “Oh nothing all that special, really. Just that Minho nearly killed someone today. And a teacher. Man, Minho I knew you weren’t much of a thinker, but to this blatantly fucking stupid is wow, you have a lot of balls, that’s all I’m gonna say.”

“I didn’t try to kill anyone. And how the hell do you even know about it?” asked Minho.

Kibum rolled his eyes. “Well, duh, it’s pretty much all over the school, Mr. Hothead. You of all people should know that your attitude suck major monkey nuts.”

Minho turned around in his chair to glare at Kibum. “Why are you even here?”

“I told you, I need to kill sometime before I go over to Jjong’s house. Besides, I wouldn’t be so worried about that, I would be more worried about what was going to happen to you when your dad got home.”

Minho got out of his chair, cracking his back in the process. “The most that he is going to do is give me a harsh talking to, like always and nothing else.”

Taemin wasn’t so sure. With the way Minho had been acting, he could tell that his parents were reaching their breaking point with him. The fights and the arguments were happening more often than not and it was getting tiresome. It was getting to the point that Taemin wasn’t really able to defend Minho anymore because to be frank, Minho had dug himself a deep hole, that Taemin wasn’t sure he could help him out of. Taemin was about to say something when the sounds of their mother’s voice called from upstairs. “Minho!”

Minho let out a groan. He really wasn’t in the mood, but he would humor them, just so that they can get off his back. “Minho? Did you hear me calling you?” This time the voice was closer. The sound of footsteps was heard coming down the steps. “Yeah, I heard you.” Taemin and Minho’s mother appeared on the second to last step. As she stood there, she took noticed at their guest. “Oh Kibum, I didn’t know you were down here. How’s your mother doing?”

“Great, like always.” Kibum said politely.

“That’s good to hear, tell her I said hello.” She turned from Kibum to face Minho. “Come upstairs, your father and I need to have a talk with you.” She gave Kibum one last smile before heading back upstairs. Minho snarled, stalking up the stairs behind her. “And it begins.”

Taemin stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Minho made his way up the stairs. Shutting the door behind him in the process. Kibum sensing the awkward moment decided that this would probably be his best that he took his leave. He grabbed his bag and hoodie. “I’m gonna go. I can already tell that this is going to get ugly. Unless you want me to stay?”

Taemin shook his head. “No, no its ok, you go ahead, you said you were going to head to Jonghyun house anyway.”

“He could wait.”

Taemin gave him a smile. “That’s sweet of you Kibum, but you go. You know how he gets when you don’t show up. It’ll be alright. They’re just talking.” Kibum wasn’t really convinced, but if it’s what Taemin wanted then he couldn’t go against it. He put his hoodie on and placed his bag over his shoulder. He gave Taemin a quick hug before his exit through the back door of the basement. Taemin let out a loud sigh; he ran his hands over his face, feeling for the first time since he set foot back home tired and helpless. He wanted to believe that it was only going to be a normal talk. But something told him in the pit of his stomach that this wasn’t going to be a normal heart to heart chat between a child and his parents.

He just hoped that Minho resisted the urge to kill his parents.

He really wasn’t ready to be an orphan just yet.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where there it is, chapter 2, I know that this took a lot longer than it should to have updated, but work, school and being lazy at the best of me. So what do any of you think is going to happen to Minho and his parents? I’m not thinking a simple tea party is going to take place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whereas everyone screams, people get hit and feelings are hurt. Also there is a treehouse somewhere in all of this.

Minho made his way into the kitchen. He wasn’t all that surprise to see both of his parents sitting tensely at the table.  They had been talking in hush tones until he walked in. He stopped and stared at them, he leaned against the kitchen counter, folding his arms against his chest. He waited patiently for his parents to speak. He watched as his father picked up his cup, taking a small sip. Yun-Kyum placed the cup down on the table. He clasped his hands together, sighing. Su-Jin looked at her husband, then at Minho. She cleared her throat before speaking. “Minho, your father and I were talking about…your behavior, the calls from school, the fights, and the arguments. After talking, we’ve reached a decision. It wasn’t easy coming to this conclusion…” Su-Jin choked on her words. She took in a deep breath, and brushed away tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.  “We’ve…” she began to say, but couldn’t finish her sentence. She got up from the table facing the window, trying to hold back tears.  

Minho stared blankly at his mother. She was crying, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care for crocodile tears. Letting out a bored sigh, Minho spoke for the first time since entering the room. “If this is all can I go back downstairs and just wait for dinner?”

 Yun-Kyum slammed his hand against the table, making Su-Jin jump. “Damnit, Minho!” _Oh looks like daddy is mad_ thought Minho. “This is getting too much for us! This attitude of yours, the way you treat your mother, your brother. It’s too fucking much. And then to top it all off you continue to get in fights at school. We cannot take it anymore. I didn’t raise you to act this way!”

  That’s right, you wanted to raise angel, right? Prefect little machine that you could control just with the snap of a finger, right? Is that why you spend most of your time in a fucking office! Ignoring your wife? Ignoring your children?”

  “Don’t start with me!” Yun-Kyun abruptly stood up from the table, knocking his chair to the ground in his haste.

 ”Oh no, let’s!”

  “I wanted to talk to you in a civilized matter, but you can’t! You’re like a wild animal!”

  “That’s right, I’m a wild animal!! A wild animal that you kept caged for the past ten years!”

“Minho! That is enough!” screamed Su-Jin. “I can’t take this anymore. At first what your father suggested made me sick. I couldn’t even agree to it, because I believe that you were just still upset about Yoogeun and that it was your way of coping. I truly believe that you would go back to the way you were before, but you haven’t! You’ve just gotten worst!” She faced her son, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were red and blotchy and her nose was stuffed and producing a lot of snot. She braced herself against the counter of the sink.” She slowly calmed herself down, exhaling and inhaling. “We feel the best things you for is to spend some time away from home. We’ve looked at some boarding schools…”

Minho’s eyes widen. He stood up straight. “What? You’re putting me some boarding school? You’re basically sending me away?!” He looked form his mother to his father.

Su-Jin spoke softly. “Not yet. Your father had the papers sent to us from Vermont…”

“What the hell is a Vermont?!”

“It’s located in America.” said his father.

“You’re sending me to another country!!?”

“In order for you to go, all I have to do is sign the papers. Its giving them full permission on taking you there. I didn’t want to sign this Minho. But with everything that’s been happening, the fighting, and the arguments. I just can’t deal with it all anymore.”

  “So that’s it?! You’re giving up just like that? Just because of some fucking fighting at school?” exclaimed Minho. He shook his head, shooting her a venomous glare. “No, no I don’t believe that’s the real reason. Not at all, there’s another reason isn’t there?” He moved towards his mother, grabbing her roughly by her shoulders.  Yun-Kyun grabbed Minho, pulling him away. Even though Su-Jin hadn’t said anything, the look in her eyes said enough. Minho stopped struggling with his father and went limp in his arms. “You still blame me.” He said quietly. He pushed his father away from him, laughing to himself. “You still blame me!!!!! You fucking bitch!! You still think it was my fault!!”

His mother looked on at him fearfully. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said. Su-Jin backed away from her deranged son. He grabbed at her again and began shaking her violently. “Don’t you fucking play dumb with me! You still think that I killed him!!”

“What’s going on?” They all turned towards the voice. Taemin had rushed out the room quickly once he heard the yelling. He had been standing behind the door listening to the whole conversation. He hadn’t wanted to eavesdrop, but he had been worried. Once the yelling had intensified he ran out the room, shocked to see his stepbrother shaking his mother and his father roughly pulling on Minho. “What are you doing to mom?! Minho let go!” Taemin pushed his father out of the way with all his strength and pulled Minho away from his mother. 

“What is going on with you people? Why were you hurting mom, Minho?”

“It’s nothing,” His mother said softly. She was slightly red in the face, shaking and her eyes were red. _Nothing my ass,_ thought Taemin. “Mother, don’t lie to me.”

 “It’s really nothing for you to worry about. The problem is being taking care of,” spoke his father.

 Minho snorted. “Yeah if you call shipping away their oldest to a fucking all boys home in the middle of a fucking completely different country as taking care of the problem, then they are doing a wonderful fucking job!”

Taemin stood there confused; he glanced at Minho and then looked to his parents. “I don’t understand. Boy’s home?”

“They’re sending me away, how hard is that to fucking get? All because of her,” Minho pointed at his mother. “All because she fucking blames me for what happen to Yoogeun.”

 “Stop it.” Su-Jin said softly.

“She still thinks that it’s my fault, like she was the only one that lost something that day!”

“Stop it,” said a little louder.

“And the only fucking reason she blames me is because she’s too much of a stupid bitch to blame her own fucking self for being a shitty parent! Say it mom, go head. Say that you still blame me for it! I know you want too; you don’t think I don’t see that fucking hate that you have for me every time you look at me? Say it! SAY IT YOU FUCKING BITCH!!”

Su-Jin then snapped. She pushed away from the sink, slapping Minho once across the face, and then a second time. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM!!!” She continues beating her small hands against his body, slapping him in the face, hitting his chest. “You knew that he couldn’t swim, you knew that he couldn’t, but you didn’t care!! My baby is gone because of you!!”

Yun-Kyun quickly grabbed her, pulling her away from Minho. He pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly as she sobbed against him. He glanced towards his son. Minho looked away quickly. Taemin made a move towards Minho, reaching out a hand, but it was slapped away by Minho. Minho cursing under his breath left the kitchen and headed back toward his and Taemin’s shared room.

Taemin stood in the kitchen with his parents. His eyes wide and his bottom lip trembling. “Why” he asked softly. “Why would you say something like that? Don’t you know…don’t you know how hurt Minho was when…” He had to stop himself; he needed to get away from his parents. Su-jin looked at Taemin, eyes still red. She pulled away from Yun-Kyun. She wiped her tears away from her eyes. “I…I didn’t mean to…Taemin…I.” She couldn’t finish her statement. She knew that what she said had completely crossed the line. She tried to pull Taemin into a hug to calm him down, but he moved away, tears slowly appearing in his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his arm, shaking his head at his mother. “Don’t, just please don’t,” he said coldly. He gave his mother one last look before heading downstairs.

 Once Taemin made it back down stairs he had expected to see a pacing aggravated Minho, but instead he was meet with complete silences. Taemin looked around the room and finally noticed that the backdoor leading to the yard was wide open. _No, no, of all the times to do this shit?_ Taemin thought to himself. This is too fucking much. The energy that Taemin once had was completely gone, he fell to the ground, raking a shaky hand through his hair.

He decided that the best course of action was not to panic. As much of a dick Minho was, he wasn’t stupid. He probably just went for a walk around the block to blow off some steam and will be back shortly. Yeah that’s probably what he did. There is no possible way that Minho ran away and with what? All he had on him was the clothes he put on after getting home from school.

Taemin took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He checks the time and was surprise to see that it wasn’t nearly as late as he thought it would be. The clock only read a quarter pass six. It only takes about two minutes to make it down to their room from the kitchen so that meant Minho had literally walked straight out the door. “At least he was smart enough to take his shoes.” Taemin mutter under his breath.

If Minho wasn’t back at a certain time, he was going to call Key for help and go look for him. But until then he was going to wait it out and see what happens. Maybe he won’t actually have to go searching for Minho, maybe he’ll show up in the next hour or so. He climbs into his bed, grabbing a book from his shelf. It was one that he had read dozens of times, but it was a good time waster. He began reading, hoping that the book will be a good distraction from the uneasiness that was beginning to brew in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 

Taemin hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until a shrilling noise woke him up. The sound was coming from the corner of the room, Taemin rushed out of bed, searching for the noise. He let out a small grunting noise when he saw the offending object. It was Minho’s phone. He picked up the device and quickly turns of the alarm. Taemin took note that the time read 11:55. He had been asleep that long?

And speaking of Minho, it didn’t look like he had made it back home. _Damn him,_ thought Taemin. Taemin check the phone for a familiar number and made quick work to call it. He felt his nerves grow as he waited for the person to pick up on the other end. He was about to slam the phone down when he heard a groggy voice croak out a “Hello?”

“Key? It’s me, Taemin..”

“Taemin?” Key groaned, clearly it wasn’t the best time to call, but he was desperate. “Taemin, why the hell are you calling so late? Its-my god, it’s almost 12am, please go to sleep.”

“No, wait Key, hear me out. It’s about Minho…”

Key sounded more awake the moment Taemin spoke his stepbrother’s name. “Oh lord, what did that fool do this time?”

Taemin was now in the middle of balancing the phone and putting shoes on. “Minho and our parents go into it really badly…words were said and well, he stormed out of the house.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone before a response was made. “He ran away? Isn’t he too old to be pulling this cliché shit?”

“Key, this is serious ok? This wasn’t like some normal spat between a rebellious son and his disapproving parents,” he hesitated a bit before continuing on. Key had the right to know, he would find out eventually anyway. “They want to send him away and my mom still blames him for what happen with Yoogeun…Kibum, I’m really fucking scared right now.”

“Ok, ok Taemin calm down. Just tell me what you want me to do ok?” Key really sympathized with Taemin. It was crazy to see what his family had become after the incident and with Minho acting the way he is, it’s not surprising that his parents would make this kind of decision. “Key, I need help, I think I know where he is, but it’s kind of far walking wise. Do you think you can talk Jonghyun into giving me a ride?”

“Sweetie with what I did to him a couple of hours ago, I’m pretty sure I could get him to rob a bank for me. We’ll be over in fifteen minutes. I’ll text you once we get there.”

Completely not wanting to get into the first statement, Taemin said his thanks and goodbyes. He hung up the phone and placed it in his back pocket. He grabbed a hoodie jacket, a flashlight and the Swiss Army knife that Minho gave to him on his tenth birthday. If his mother had known about it when he first got it, he is pretty sure she would have had a complete conniption fit. After he dressed, he stood by the backdoor, peering outside, seeing nothing but a blanket of darkness with the occasional flickering of a sheet light. He clutched the Swiss Army knife in his hand, feeling an unusual sense of calmness while holding it. His mind slowly started to wonder a bit back to a time where everything was simple. No dead little brother, Minho was actually happy, his mother wasn’t a nervous wreck and his father paid more attention. He was pulled from his thoughts by a vibration from his phone. Pulling it out of his hoodie pocket, he scanned over the text: **Come outside**. Before Taemin left, he went and grabbed an extra jacket.

He crossed the lawn. He then made it to a gate; he swiftly jumped the gate, looking around to make sure there wasn’t anyone watching him. When he saw that he was in the clear, he rushed over to the park blue van that was adjacent to his house. Key opens the back door of the car for him. “Hey, Key. Jonghyun. Thanks so much for this.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. Minho may be an asshole, but he is still a friend,” Jonghyun joked.

“So where are we going?” asked Key.

“Well if I know Minho, and I think I do. I know exactly where to look. You guys remember that old tree house we built when we were kids?”

Key scrunched his nose, thinking for a few seconds before figuring out what Taemin was talking about. “You mean the same tree house that Onew fell out of and broke his arm at?” asked Key

Taemin nodded. “That’s the one.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kind of a shitty place to end the story at right. But anyway so yeah the big secret is revealed. Man, talk about family drama. I remember when I first wrote the whole kitchen scene, it was intense since there was already tense. I think that shows just how much damage this family is dealing with. But that is just the tip of the iceberg…it’s about to get real crazy in the next chapter. 
> 
> Well see you in the next installment.


End file.
